Saying I'm Sorry
by minithepeanut
Summary: Excuse the title, I hate all of the titles I give this. I wanted to write another Channy story, and this one is of them meeting again after Sonny left without an explanation. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.


Chad excused himself while walking past his manager, before sticking his headphones in his ears and walking obliviously past the rest of his cast, toward his dressing room, which was surrounded by the old props from Mackenzie Falls, which were slowly being taken away after the show ended over a year ago. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and reached for the doorknob, before realising that the door was already open. He cocked his left eyebrow before pushing against the door, and noticing a silhouette across the back wall. His hand shifted from the door and fidgeted around for the light switch, which he managed to flick. He crept inside, looking behind the door, where he saw a familiar face, surrounded by the honey golden locks she'd had the last time he saw her. Her warm and soothing chocolate eyes were now veiny, red and teeming with tears, and she was biting her lip as if she was trying to speak, but she was being held down.

He reached out to touch her face, as if asserting to himself that he wasn't just delusional. He laid his cold hand on her cheek, still dampened by the salty trickles that crawled down her face.  
>"It's you." He gasped, trying to stare into her eyes and see her again. "It's really you." The golden-brunette in front of him couldn't say anything, but she clamped her eyes shut and her mouth tighter, while nodding her head. <em>'Not now.' <em>She pleaded with her mind. _'Please not now.'_  
>He used his other hand to nudge the door shut, while he inched closer to her, taking his time with his steps, as if she were a prized ceramic doll sitting on an unsteady shelf, and him moving suddenly might break her. He reached for her hand, which was holding on to her loose woollen jumper sleeve, so much so that her nails managed to cascade past the fabric and dig into her hands. Her half chipped black nail-polish was still just as innocent as he'd remembered. The way she could never bother to remove it, so she'd only paint over the top of it with more black. He moved his hand up to her wrist and she shuddered at the touch. The sensation of another object on her scars was new. It was a fuzzy comforting feeling, followed by a sharp sting, and then a dull ache. He watched for the pain in her face before speaking again.<p>

"Where have you been?" He asked, in a soothing, sweet tone that was as sedative as it was stressed. Yet again, she attempted to answer, but she pressed her lips shut, hard before she had time to get air in to speak.  
>"Please Sonny, just say something." He pleaded, placing his free hand on her shoulder.<br>"What can I say?" She finally remarked, with a venomous growl underlying her words. "I'm a wreck. I left without telling anybody, I hurt the ones I love and I didn't say a word. I ruined a whole lot of lives and I'm not ready to come back."  
>"But you are back." He assured her. "Surely that must mean something."<br>"I don't know where I am. I mean, I'm here, but I shouldn't be." She replied before shoving his hands off her, and trying to make her way around him and to the door.  
>He put his arm out and barricaded the door, looking at her admirably for a moment, before taking in a deep breath and letting his anger out.<br>"You're not leaving. Not again."  
>"Chad, please. Just let me go."<br>"No."  
>"Chad!" She whined.<br>"I already let you go once, okay Sonny. I didn't have a choice. You left without saying anything, and look how that worked out." He confessed, while gesturing towards her. She pulled her arms up and wrapped them closer to her chest, but he pulled on her wrist and rolled up her sleeve. "Look at this."  
>"Let me go." She growled.<br>"Why Sonny? So you can just go home and cut yourself some more? Maybe you'd like to starve while you're at it. You know, I saw a twig this morning which was almost thinner than you. Are you sure you're thin enough? I don't know what your problem is, but you're not helping anyone by hurting yourself."  
>"You know what Chad? You're an asshole, and I'm leaving." She announced, before pushing his arm away and pulling the door open.<br>"I might be an asshole, but I mean it."  
>"I don't care what you think." She called back, as she walked away, flipping him the middle finger while she walked away.<br>"If you don't care what I think, why'd you come back here?" He asked, leaning confidently against his doorframe as he asked it. His mouth nudged upwards a bit when she stopped.

She looked up towards her straw fedora, and folded her arms across her chest, before turning back around to face him.  
>"Because I thought you'd be happy to see me."<br>"I don't know who you are."  
>"Oh, that's nice. Any more recycled TV scripts you want to use?"<br>"You're not Sonny. Sonny is this sweet, happy-go-lucky girl who could get into the worst mess and still dig her way out with her humour and her beautiful smile. Sonny was this amazing girl who made the world fall in love with her with her goofy antics. Sonny is not you."  
>"You know, you're right Chad. That's not me." She began, as she walked back towards him. "That <em>was<em> me. Silly, naïve little Sonny, who let people walk all over her. I'm not that Sonny anymore. That Sonny left a year and a half ago when her boyfriend decided some award was more important than her. When her best friend and all of her family were off in another state, and she was here, getting lectured by her neighbour that she wasn't over her ex-boyfriend, even though she was feeling lonely enough as it was. That Sonny left when she found out she didn't have anyone left for her."  
>"That Sonny had me."<br>"Goodbye Chad."  
>"No, Sonny. Do you honestly think you're the only one who felt alone after our breakup? Believe it or not, but I was hurting too. Then you left, and I couldn't say a word to anyone. Then you come back here, just to tell me that you don't want to see me, so fine, go, and try not to let the door hit you on the way out."<br>"I won't." She taunted before storming off the abandoned set and towards the parking lot.

Once she was out of his sight she started running away, trying not to be seen by anyone else. She snuck into her car, and put the keys into the ignition, before backing out of the carpark and onto the busy road. She sunk her head back into the seat, ripping her hat off her head and tossing it violently over into the back seat, and turning up the radio loud enough to cut out the surrounding noises.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night."_

"Oh Taylor." She sighed as she let the powerful melody drum through her ears. "I only wish it was that easy."

**Hey hey, it's me! What's up? Did you all miss me?** **I know you did. Don't lie to me. Anyway, I'm busy working on several Victorious fics, but somewhere amongst all the roleplaying on the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki (which you should check out, btw), where MLH and I made up the ship Denyan, where Denise is played by Demi, and Ryan is played by Sterling, I regained a love for Channy, and I wanted to bring it back somehow. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll fully come back to writing Channy, this is just a one shot, but I have missed it, and I love these two so much.**

**Also, Bade broke up and I've been pretty sad since then, and it reminded me of how much I miss Channy.**

**Also, to add to this extremely long author's note, wait, no. I forgot. Carry on.**

**Also, follow me on tumblr. I'm minithepeanut there too.**

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini<strong> 


End file.
